My heart will go on
by Kyrte
Summary: A new idea as to how doomsday could have ended.


**Disclaimer: Doctor who is in no way mine. I'm just writing this for my own twisted idea of fun and am getting no money from this. The almighty BBC owns Doctor who, not me. I'm just a little fish in the big pond compared to the BBC. So please don't sue!**

**The Song this fic is inspired by "My heart will go on" by Celine Dion. The song is not mine either. **

**Author note:**** I watched Doomsday last night and I can't believe that is how the legacy of Rose will end. So for this reason I have wrote how I think Doomsday should have ended. It's a little far-fetched, I know. But I think it's a good ending.

* * *

**

My heart will go on.

"I love you."

The doctor stared at her, everything he had ever wanted was reflected in her clear eyes. Through them he could see a family, children. His children. He could have been a father. His own happy ending.

It had been snatched from him. He saw that dream crumble to the ground, a lost life he would never live. The one he loved lost to him for all eternity. A time lord, without time.

"If this is the last chance I have to say this." he began, trying to show her how much he loved her in those few words, "Rose Tyler…"

* * *

Rose stared after him as he faded. The tears broke afresh as she mourned for the love they could have shared. Memories flew through her mind; first meeting the doctor, his regeneration, their kiss. She knew that the doctor had flaws, anyone who knew him could know that. Yes, he was eccentric, he was insulting to some people. Rose smiled through her tears as she held onto the last part of the doctor she could. He was a brilliant man. She fell in love with him because of that, she decided. He was her life.

Without him she was dead.

Rose ran to her mothers embrace, her sharp mind creating a plan to make everything right.

She just hoped she had the courage to do it.

* * *

The doctor set the tardis to 2000. He wiped the tears from his eyes as he stared hollowly at the screen. The tardis hummed gently, comforting him. Nothing pierced the shroud of grief in his soul. He sat down on the floor, his back against the control panel. Nursing his broken hearts.

* * *

Rose kneeled on her bedroom floor, the moon shining in through the windows. To her right were two bottles, one with aspirin and the other holding a powerful sedative her father had somehow acquired. Shutting her eyes, she reached out with the last of the power she had left. Pulling herself through time and space with the bad wolf's power, she finally reached a blue box spinning in the time vortex.

* * *

The tardis awoke with a start, something had woke her from the brief rest she had allowed herself after the doctor fell into a tear-induced sleep. Reaching out with her sensors, she located the source of the disturbance. The tardis was about to wake her doctor up before something made her stop. The power was familiar, she had seen it before. The tardis stopped as she realised who it was.

* * *

Slowly, the message came through to her, Rose smiled in relief, she had agreed to her plan. Lying on her bed, she opened the bottles with trembling hands, pouring the contents into her hands. Closing her eyes once more, she sent a burst of energy through space. Reassured, Rose took the final step and fell into darkness.

* * *

The doctor awoke with a start, the tardis was spinning out of control, desperately he tried to slow it but the controls weren't responsive. A high-pitched wail tore through the walls as the doctor felt the pain it was going through. He struggled to his feet and strapped himself into the seats, holding onto anything. The doctor shut his eyes, waiting for the inevitable crash.

Silence.

The doctor stood up, swearing in every language he could think of. He felt like he had just gone a hundred rounds with the Daleks and Cybermen all over again. Touching the control panel, he was relived to find that it responded to his touch again.

* * *

On the other side of the tardis, a panel had broke open, spilling it's light onto the floor. Like smoke, the light slowly formed a pattern, tracing the outline of a girl onto the floor. Gradually the light dimmed, then disappeared.

In its place was Rose Tyler.

Rose stood up, unconsciously checking her body for injury. Resting one hand on the controls, she thanked the Tardis for bringing her home. The friendly sounds coming from the tardis told her that she had made the right choice.

Smiling brightly now, she spied the doctor kneeling behind the seats, checking the circuits for damage. Silently walking towards him, she approached him cautiously.

* * *

The doctor frowned. Nothing was damaged, yet the tardis had just used enough energy to destroy a sun. Nothing added up. He jumped as he felt the ghost of a hand touch his shoulder. Shaking his head before the tears returned, he returned to his work. Thinking of Rose was too painful.

* * *

The tardis emitted a stream of whistles, making the doctor turn around. Straight into the face of Rose Tyler. Gazing at her in shock, he didn't even flinch when she pulled him up to her height. The brunette placed her lips on his.

It was nothing more than a peck on the lips but to the doctor it was fantastic. He held the girl tightly, no wanting to let her go ever. Breaking apart, he looked at the brunette, drinking in her bright green eyes.

"You've changed."

* * *

Rose grinned at him, loving the way he couldn't quite understand what had happened. Pulling him over to the seats, she started to explain.

"The tardis brought me here doctor. I wanted to come home and the only way to do that was to leave my old body on the other universe. The tardis made me a new body for when my spirit arrived here. A Gallifreyan body."

The doctor held Rose in shock. If she was Gallifreyan, then that would mean she's a time lady. If she's a time lady, then that would mean she had regenerations. And that means…

Rose screamed as the doctor picked her up and twirled her round the tardis. He put her down after she began hitting him, and began running around the tardis controls, punching in co-ordinates, and telepathically thanking the tardis for everything.

Rose stood beside him, resting her head on his shoulder. Together, they piloted the tardis to their next adventure.

* * *

_It was Jackie who found her. She might have been sleeping if it wasn't for the fact she was pure white. They found the note she had left them. They knew anyway what had happened, she had gone home. _

_The girl had a state funeral. The queen and the president came out to pay their respects to the one who saved not only her world, but theirs too. _

_Rose Tyler_

_1986-2006_

"_My heart will go on" _


End file.
